Tu regalo
by Calieut
Summary: Mordecai, una vez más, había vuelto a meter en problemas al mapache, esta vez con Eileen de por medio.


-Sin saber cómo, Mordecai le había vuelto a liar-

CJ y Mordecai habían vuelto al muelle donde tuvieron su primera cita.

Vale, sí, había explotado y volado en pedazos, pero al reconstruirlo quedó todavía más bonito.

Llevaban ya varias horas por la calle, dando vueltas y vueltas. El tiempo había pasado volando, y la noche no tardó en llegar para la pareja.

-Es guay volver a este sitio. - Dijo el azulejo, mirando al cielo desde el borde del muelle. - Aquí fue nuestra gran cita.

-Y casi te mueres. - Rió CJ. Mordecai sonrió.

Se sentaron en el suelo, cogiéndose de la mano.

-Me dio pena que no probases la tarta que te compré...

-¡La tarta! Cuando el muelle explotó, Eileen la cogió para dársela a Rigby. Me lo confesó días después. Me cabreé demasiado con él.

-Bueno, fue ella la que encargó la tarta, me enseñó el sitio y recorrió toda la ciudad para llevarla a tiempo.

-¡Pero era mi regalo! ¡Mi tarta!

-Ellos también se merecían un momento romántico.

-¿Momento romántico? ¿Rigby y Eileen?

-Sí, bueno, ella no me ha dicho nada, pero creo que se gustan.

Mordecai se quedó un rato pensativo. Es cierto que últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y que Eileen había ayudado a Rigby más de una vez, pero no los veía juntos. Ella lo intentó al principio, pero no funcionó. Rigby no era esa clase de chico.

De hecho, Mordecai conocía a Rigby desde pequeños, y el mapache nunca se había interesado por ninguna mujer. Nunca había tenido novia.

-Estoy seguro de que Rigby es virgen.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso a que viene ahora?

-Ah, nada, nada. Pero no creo que estén juntos. No... No pegan.

-Yo creo que sí. Seguro que si llamo a Eileen, está con él.

-Pero a Rigby no le van estos rollos. Le conozco. Además, la única cita que tuvieron fue un chasco.

Pero CJ ya estaba marcando el número.

-¿Eileen? Oh, vaya, que estás con Rigby... Pasaoslo bien, adióos. - La nube colgó el teléfono y miró a su novio. - ¿Decías, Mordecai?

-Son amigos. Pueden quedar.

-Muy bien, hagamos una cosa. - Sonrió. - Así sabremos si sienten algo, y de paso les daremos un empujoncito.

-Oh... ¿Qué has pensado?

* * *

-...Musculoso y fantasma, os toca cortar el césped. Y Mordecai y Rigby, iréis a buscarme un sandwich que encargé esta mañana.

-¡Mola! Venga, Rigby, vamos al carro.

-¿Por qué te alegras por currar? Tío, estás fallándome.

-Pillamos el sandwich y luego vamos a comprarle un regalo a Eileen. Es su cumple el sábado, ¿sabes?

-¿El sábado? No me ha dicho nada...

-Por eso le haremos una fiesta sorpresa. Margarita, CJ, Musculitos... Iremos todos. ¿Cuánto presupuesto tienes?

-Bueno... Tenía ahorrado cinco dólares.

-Lo supuse. Tengo dinero, tranqui. Pero tendrás que devolvérmelo.

-Claro, claro. ¿Qué compramos?

-Dirás qué le compras. Yo ya tengo mi regalo.

-Tío, venga. Se me dan fatal estas cosas.

-Pues... Flores... O bombones, qué sé yo.

Rigby rodó los ojos. Si se presentaba con un ramo en su cumpleaños, todos pensarían que le gusta.

-A Eileen no le van esas cosas. Prefiere cosas tradicionales que signifiquen algo.

-Guay, hagamosle cualquier cosa que demuestre tu... Amistad... Por ella.

Rigby se dejó caer por el asiento. Había pasado mucho tiempo con ella, pero no era capaz de pensar en un momento que les marcara.

-¿Y si la invitas a cenar? Los dos solos, en plan guay.

-Buah.

-Pues... Cómprale una pulsera, un puzzle, un microscopio.

-Un microscopio es perfecto.

-¡No, no! Algo de ropa. Algo que le quede bien.

-Microscopio.

-Arg... De acuerdo, le compraremos un microscopio. ¿Y si le compones una canción? Te mola rimar.

-¿Una canción? Qué absurda tonteria. - El mapache giró la cabeza, pero Mordecai ya había visto que se había puesto rojo.

Mordecai no pudo evitar poner cara de asombro. CJ tenía razón.

A pesar de sus veintitrés años seguía soltero. No es que no encontrase a nadie, es que no buscaba. En el instituto, debido a ser un pasota y un creido, había llamado la atención de chicas de todas las especies, y las había ignorado a todas. Hasta el azulejo se atrevería a decir que su primera cita con una chica fue aquella forzada que tuvo con Eileen en la que ni siquiera quería sentarse con ella en el coche.

Mordecai compadeció en silencio a Eileen durante un tiempo, hasta notar que ellos se habían hecho amigos. Puede que Rigby la juzgara antes de tiempo, pero después de haberla conocido mejor empezaron a salir juntos más a menudo. En el fondo, siempre se quedaban solos por culpa de Mordecai, como la vez en la que le pidió a Rigby que se fuera con Eileen a ver la lluvia de meteoritos para estar a solas con Margarita. Le daba pena tanto Rigby, que no soportaba al topo de entonces, como Eileen, que tuvo que ver como Rigby la ignoraba aquella noche.

Pero a partir de ahí la relación de ambos fue a mejor, quedando incluso a escondidas. Mordecai supuso que a Rigby le agobiaba quedar a solas con una persona a la que le gustaba y que Eileen se dio cuenta de que lo de ellos era imposible, así que se dejaron de tonterías y empezaron a ser amigos.

Y así era como los veía, como dos buenos amigos que quedaban para ver una peli o jugar a videojuegos, o ayudarse cuando alguno de los dos tenía un trabajo, incluso ayudarse y apoyarse cuando uno estaba depre. Estaban bien tal y como estaban, y punto.

¿Podría ser que el mapache, tras conocerla bien y pasar tanto tiempo con ella, de verdad se acabase enamorando?

-Podrías comprarle unas lentillas. Dijiste que estaba buena sin gafas.

Rigby dio una patada al carrito, molesto.

-En el fondo tienes razón, tiene unos ojos muy bonitos.

-¡He dicho que le compraré un microscopio?

-Seguro que ella tiene cientos de esos en casa.

-¡Pues un telescopio!

-Le encantan las estrellas, también tendrá un montón.

-¡Pues un pizzascopio!

-Rigby, se te va.

El mapache estaba muy nervioso. Odiaba regalar cosas. Prefería comprarse algo para él. No se le daba bien escoger un regalo y normalmente pasaba mucha vergüenza al darlo, pero si es para una chica la cosa cambiaba. Y en el fondo estaba seguro de que Mordecai se iba a mofar después de él (siempre hacía bromas de que ellos dos hacían buena pareja) pero no tenía otra opción.

Rigby se dejó resbalar en su asiento y suspiró.

Llegaron a unos grandes almacenes, dónde compraron una puerta de garage en su momento.

-Muy bien... Entonces, ¿qué le compro?

-¿Qué tal algo de ropa?

-Se me da fatal escoger ropa.

-Solo piensa en algo que le quedaría bien... Un vestido corto, una camiseta...

-Uff... N-no. Otra cosa.

-¿Y si te ayudo a elegirlo? Solo hay que ir a la sección moda topo otoñal y...

Rigby rodó los ojos.

-Vale, acabemos con esto antes de que nos despidan por esto. ¿Seguro que no es mejor algo científico? Una... Probeta. O una jeringuilla, un par de reglas...

-Ropa. Es original y le gustará. Verá que te has currado su regalo. Sabe que odias ir de compras, así que verá que te has tomado la molestia. Porque Eileen te conoce muy bien.

-Venga, tío listo, acabemos de una vez y vayámonos.

No acabaron precisamente rápido. Rigby escogía prendas al azar sin ningún tipo de interés, y no era su culpa, odiaba comprar ropa. Mientras, Mordecai, el único de los dos que sabía un poco sobre el tema, solo traía ropa provocativa.

-¿Y esta falda? - Dijo el arrendajo, sonriendo.

-¡Es demasiado corta!

-¿Algo de ropa... Íntima?

-¿Me tomas el pelo?

-¿Esta camiseta?

-¡Se le vería todo!

-¿Estos pantalones?

-Muy ajustados. ¿Puedes dejar de traer ropa... Provocativa?

-Es ropa moderna. A Eileen le gusta.

-¡Eileen no viste así! ¡Viste normal!

-Entonces escoge una ropa como la de Eileen, chico listo.

-Urg... No sé.

-Este vestido no está mal.

Mordecai cogió un vestido rosa claro, y Rigby automáticamente se imaginó al topo con ello puesto. Era bastante normalito, pero seguro que le quedaba espectacular.

-Me llevo este. Bien, ya tenemos el regalo, podemos ir a casa...

-¿Solo un vestido? Faltan... Las flores, y eso.

-Ni de broma. Vámonos.

-Muy bien, cómo quieras... Vamos.

* * *

-¿Estás nervioso?

-No lo sé... Es que no dejo de pensar en por qué no me ha dicho nada. Somos amigos.

-Es lo que tienen las fiestas sorpresas. La cumpleañera no suele invitarte.

-Me refiero a por qué no me ha dicho que era su cumpleaños.

El tiempo había pasado rápido. Era sábado y ya había oscurecido a pesar de ser las ocho de la tarde. Rigby llevaba una sudadera, puesto que hacía frío en la calle, y el gorro que se puso cuando vio las estrellas con su amiga.

-Piensa en lo contenta que se pondrá al verte. Venga, vamos.

Si el mapache se hubiera girado a mirar a su amigo habría visto como sonreía maliciosamente. O al menos habría visto como, después de tocar al timbre de la casa del topo, se iba disimuladamente, dejando al mapache solo.

-¿Rigby? - Dijo Eileen tras abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola, Eileen!

-¿Qué haces aq...?

-Ten.

Con medio cara de vergonzoso enfadado le dio la bolsa con la que había comprado el vestido el día anterior.

-Rigby, yo... N-no hacía falta... Eh, bueno, ¿quieres pasar?

En ese momento Rigby miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que le habían tendido una trampa.

Mordecai se había ido, lo que quería era que Rigby fuera a casa de Eileen un sábado por la noche para estar a solas. Y encima con un regalo.

Quizás por eso quería que le comprase bombones o flores. Se sintió muy estúpido e incómodo, sin saber qué decir o hacer ante la situación que su amigo le había dado.

-¿Rigby?

-Ah... Eh, sí. Claro.

Metió las manos en el bolsillo de su sudadera y entró, pensando en qué podía hacer para irse lo más rápido posible y en qué decir para explicar por qué se había presentado allí con un regalo a esas horas.

Se sentaron en el sofá y Eileen abrió la bolsa.

Metió la mano y sacó un regalo que a Rigby le costó siglos envolver, para romper el papel con cuidado y ver el vestido rosita que el mapache había decidido.

-¡Rigby, es precioso! Me sorprende que hayas logrado ir solo de tiendas, y más para una prenda femenina.

-En realidad me ayudó Mordecai.

-Cuando termine de abrir los regalos me lo pruebo, ¿vale?

¿Los regalos? Rigby disimuló la cara de asombro que se le había quedado. Seguro que era cosa de Mordecai. No le iba a quedar ni una pluma en cuanto volviera a casa.

Eileen metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó una caja en forma de corazón.

-...¿Bombones?

-Eh... Sí, bueno... Jeje...

El topo se había sonrojado, y Rigby también de la vergüenza. Seguro que pensaba que se iba a declarar o algo así...

-Muchas gracias, Rigby. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Bueno... Algo dulce para agradecerte la tarta que me compraste.

Eileen le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. "Eres un cielo" bastó para que la vergüenza que sentía el mapache se disparase tanto que fuera más que visible.

El topo cogió el último regalo, y Rigby no podía contener el estrés que sentía. Mordecai era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Eileen sonreía emocionada, pero al romper un trozo de papel de regalo y ver el interior se le borró la sonrisa y se quedó totalmente roja.

Rigby no veía el regalo y no sabía qué cara poner ni que decir. No podía prepararse a lo que pudiera venir.

-Rigby, es... Es muy... Vaya, gracias...

-Eh... Yo...

-Es muy bonito...

-¿Por... Por qué no lo sacas y... Lo...? - Rigby no sabía qué decir, pero se arrepentió de haber dicho aquello.

-¿Quieres que me lo ponga?

-Si no quieres... Eh...

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué me has regalado todo esto?

-Eh... Yo... Yo...

Rigby necesitaba saber cuál era el tercer regalo. Los nervios no podían con él, y Eileen lo había notado, pero ella estaba igual.

-Tra...tranquilízate, Rigby. Calma. No voy a reirme ni dejaré de ser tu amiga.

-Eileen... Verás... Sé que al principio era un borde y que pasaba mucho de ti... - Trajó saliva. Había empezado a hablar, y Rigby sabía que ya no podía volver atrás. Se estaba declarando. A Eileen. - Mira, no se me dan bien estas cosas, pero cuando estoy solo o las cosas se ponen difíciles siempre puedo contar contigo. Eres una chica... Maravillosa. Eres guapa, inteligente...

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Eileen le abrazó sonriendo, haciendo que el mapache no pudiera soportar los nervios y lo soltara de una vez.

-Estoy enamorado de ti.

-Me gustas desde el primer día, Rigby.

No tardaron en darse un beso, tan tímido como torpe. El primero de ambos. Se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas y se besaron como si llevaran años esperándolo.

-Oye... Gracias por los bombones y el vestido. Eso... Bueno, creo que deberíamos esperar un poco.

Rigby alcanzó al ver el interior del regalo, y pudo distinguir un sujetador negro y unas bragas del mismo color. Maldito Mordecai...

-Pruébatelo, por favor. - Ni siquiera fue consciente de que lo había dicho hasta que vio la cara de Eileen más roja que Benson enfadado.

-Mu-muy bien, Rigby. Voy a cambiarme. No tardaré, espera aquí...

El topo se levantó y se fue a su habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Rigby cogió aire y respiro lentamente. Después se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Eileen, sin importarle si había acado de cambiarse o no. Aquella noche ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de pensar y no sabía por qué se comportaba así, pero no podía aguantar las ganas de estar con ella.


End file.
